Ring Around The Rosie
by PrettyxRavexGirl
Summary: [KaiXRei] Kinda like a song fic [if you consider 'Ring Around The Rosie' an actual song] There's blood... he's crying... Kai, if you die, I'll never forgive you! [Rei's POV]


A/N: Golly gee willikerz xD I haven't written anything Beyblade since... the 7th grade o.O So it's been... a little over two years .-.; What sparked this sudden interest you ask? Well, even if you didn't ask, I'm gonna tell you anyway. I was looking through my favorites and came across a ficcy I haven't read since I first found it .-. Now it's all finished and I was like "OMG! I totally forgot about this! AHHH!"

And so, I got this idea :D I miss Beyblade v.v Imma go watch the episodes on YouTube now xD

After I write this, of course .-.

**I don't own it. Boo fucking hoo.**

And. And, and. It's through Rei's Point of View. So, yeah! Let's go!

* * *

_Ring around the rosie_

_Pockets full of posies'_

Bang. Whimper. Thud.

Oh gods... please tell me that didn't just happen. Oh no, no, no, no. I'm shocked, I-I don't... I don't know what I should do. My first instinct is to run and catch you before you fall, but while my mind's screaming bloody murder at me to run to you, my legs are dancing to different beat - a beat that just won't let me move. So I stare, pure horror etched on my face, as you plummet face first to the ground.

"_K… Kai?"_ I blinked. I knew my voice was cracking, and I knew I sounded weak, but… isn't that how anyone would sound if they'd just seen what I did? I'm damn well sure they would. It's not something you see everyday. Your lover falling lifelessly to the ground from a gunshot wound to the stomach… Yeah, I said it.

Lover.

Kai Hiwatari: One of the toughest bladers around, the one and only Phoenix tamer is my lover. Well… _was_ my lover.

My vision's blurred. It's like… time's moving so slow now. I can hear the panicked screams of the crowd, but at the same time, their screams are fading out. Everything's fading out. Everything but you and me.

There's a spotlight on the two of us, my love. Now I'm on my hands and knees, I think I'm crying, but I could really care less, I just… I just hope this is another one of those nightmare's I've been having lately. Yeah, you never knew about those, did you, love? I'm sorry… maybe if I had told you… this wouldn't be happening? There's a chance, but it's too late to do anything about it now.

It's just too late.

…or is it? I wonder.

So I crawl to you, slowly, but surely, I make my way over, through the puddle of blood, though the tears, through all the heartache this is causing me. And there you are. Oh god, you're still breathing… It must hurt so badly. But you've never been one to show your feelings, so your face is calm, though sweat's dripping from it, though your body's shaking, though the blood pouring from the wound is making the puddle bigger, and bigger…

There are streams now, coming from my eyes. I can feel my chest hurting, this is heartbreak? It's a horrible feeling… I wonder if you're feeling it to? Is that what's hurting you most right now? More than the pain in your stomach? I'm so sorry, love.

"_Kai…"_

You looked up at me then, your expression's a tired one. I want to hold you, oh god, I just want to make all the pain, all the hurt, all the sadness, all the feelings you're experiencing right now just go away! But I can't…

"_Kai, listen to me…"_ I pulled your head into my lap. _"If you die, I'll never forgive you…"_

My love, my love, I'm sorry! My tears hit your cheek, the very same cheek I had caressed so lovingly the night before. I'm lost. Where do you go when you're lost? No where… And now… you're finally crying, finally your walls have been torn down, finally I can see the real you, in front of millions of people, not when it's just the two of us!

"_Rei…"_

The word was barely above a whisper, barely audible, but I heard them loud and clear, and every emotion in that one word. No, it's not just a word, it was my name. _My_ name.

"_Kai, don't leave me,"_ I'm begging you, love! Don't leave me! I'll die without you!

Your face scrunched up, from pain, or from disgust I'll never know, but you cried out, jerking slightly, then falling still.

I waited. I wanted to see you move. I wanted to hear you say you weren't going to leave me… but, now I know it was too late. You were gone now. Your mouth was slightly agape and…

Your eyes were still open…

Staring.

A blank stare.

Right at _me_.

There's a lump in my throat. I don't know what to say or do. My mind shut down.

You're gone.

And slowly, I'm going with you.

_Ashes, ashes_

_We all fall down_

* * *

A/N: Weeeeeee! It sucked xP Heck yes! Well this is what you get when I'm sick, have nothing to do, and it's raining.

And… this didn't make sense to me xD But whatever. A little confusion never hurt anyone!

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated. **:D Even though it sucks xD


End file.
